


revival

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries an old ritual, a promise in word and action to erase Robin from her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revival

Regina isn't completely sure what makes her do it- she's at her wit's end, exhausted and desperate, searching for any cure for Marian. She tries an old ritual, a promise in word and action to erase Robin from her heart. It takes more of a toll on her than she expects, collapsing to the chair beside Marian. 

Perhaps it's a trick of the day's dying light, but Marian's skin doesn't seem quite as blue as it did before the spell. “You have to come back,” Regina says, frowning at the woman. “Roland needs you, and- well, I need my couch back.” 

And then in a move that she'll deny for the next four months, Regina leans down to kiss Marian's forehead. 

(She wakes.)


End file.
